


Mad Love

by faggotsonline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Family Drama, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rivarly, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Harry and Draco are secretly in love with each other, but they pretend like their each others mortal enemies when everyones around. What will happen when their secret gets out and is reported on DramaAlert?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is some violence and sexual themes in here, please proceed with caution :P

Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, and Bem were hanging out at KFC as they were on a school field trip there.

The other school close to theirs went to disneyland for their yearly trip but Bem decided this was better as he cut down a bucket of chicken wings like a fucking beast.

As he was on his 5th wing the local faggot Draco came up to their table. " Wow Bem did your dad leave you too?! " he chuckled.

" Wow Draco you fucking racist what's your problem you're a fucking faggot you can't talk shit about Bem " Harry said, challenging him.

" Yes I can " Draco said proudly, but not long after Bem grabbed his skinny wrist and dragged him into the KFC bathroom.

He punched him straight in the jaw and Draco started crying.

He saw someone was in one of the stalls and cried for help but the person only responded with " shut up I'm trying to take a shit " he screamed as Bem continued the beating.

Finally, once he was satisfied Draco learned his lesson he left him crying in the chicken shop bathroom. Draco's friends, Crabbe and Goyle heard pussy crying and knew it was Draco.

They opened the door and helped Draco up, helping him over to get a 5 dollar fill up.

Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Neville, and Bem finished enjoying their delicious chicken and set off to go see the best movie ever made, boss baby.

They purchased their tickets, popcorn, drinks, and candy and went into theater 4.

The theater was packed, there were just enough seats left for them, luckily the empty seats were all by each other too.

"Damn, seems like everyone wants to see this dope ass movie." Ron whispered to his friends.

"It's the best movie ever, what do you expect?" Neville said while shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Everyone was dead silent once the movie began.

"What the fuck," Hermonie spoke a little too loudly. Everyone said "SHHHH" to her.

In more of a very slight whisper that you could barely hear she said, "Everyone's dead silent, they must really wanna pay attention to every detail in this movie."

Once they finished the movie they left the theater room and saw the gay faggot Draco Malfoy.

"Did you retards just come out of the theater playing boss baby?"

Harry glared at him and said, "Yeah we did, you gotta problem with the boss baby?"

Draco started laughing in a high pitched girl voice and said, "The boss baby is gay."

That triggered all of them. "What the fuck did you just say about the boss baby?" Bem snarled.

Draco tinkled in his pants because Bem was big, black, and scary. "I-I-I said he was gay."  
he mumbled

"What the fuck did you say faggot?"

Draco backed away and said, "HES GAY"

Bem walked towards him and got real close to his face and asked, "What movie did YOU see?"

"Uh i saw the circle, it was good, better than the boss baby."

They all laughed at him.

"That movie is gay!" He ran off to the bathrooms and started crying.

~THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~

Harry and his gang went up to Professor Mcgonagall and told her about them seeing the boss baby last night.

"Omg I'm so jealous, I really wanna see that movie."

Draco spoke up and said triumphantly, "Well, I saw the circle."

Mcgonagall laughed, "Shut up Draco, no one fucking cares, that shit was the worst movie I have ever seen in my whole life. And I'm like 100."

That's when Draco decided enough was enough. He ran off and rode his broom home.

~TIME SKIP LATER THAT DAY~

Draco arrived at his shitty house and ran towards his dad.

"What the fuck Draco, you're not supposed to come back until the summer, I was just fucking your mother, why are you here?"

He looked at him shocked, why would he fuck his mother again? His mom said his dick was better than his dads.

"Oh, well I'm going to shoot up the school, and I need some advice from an expert daddy."

Lucius looked proud of his unworthy son. He was finally doing something productive in his miserable life.

"Well," he said while passing his son the Malfoy family school shooting gun. "You'll need this, and remember to tell that very small group of friends you have not to go to school tomorrow."

Draco nodded while handling the gun. Since he's retarded he accidentally shot the window.

"You're going to have to pay for that you worthless piece of shit."

He got triggered and said, "That's not what mom said to me in bed last night."

Lucius bitch slapped him, leaving a dark red mark on his pale gay skin.

~TIME SKIP THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~

Harry brought his boss baby keychain and showed it to all of his friends. They were so jealous of his treasure.

They asked where they could get one but Harry said, "It's limited edition."

Draco got mad that Harry actually had a decent group of friends, he also was secretly in love with the boss baby so he was jealous he had a keychain,so he told the professor and she took it away to keep for herself.

Harry was pissed!!! He went over to Draco and punched his ugly gay face.

Draco had had enough. He pulled out the Malfoy family school shooting gun.

"I'm about to kill some bitches and place a goddamn bullet in between their eyes."

He started with Harry, then Bem, Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

Then he shot the rest of the hundreds of kids and professors.

He used spell repellant on his clothes so he wouldn't be stopped.

Blood and dead bodies were everywhere he went. He left the scene and went to get some KFC, where it all began. Little did he know he didn't finish off the big black one, Bem.

~TIME SKIP LATER THAT DAY~

Draco was eating some good KFC with Crabbe and Goyle.

The two fat bastards ate their 9th $5 fill up meal. "Do you guys have diabetes?" he asked.They nodded and ate more KFC.

A notification on his phone went off. It was from DramaAlert. "Guys, there's a new DramaAlert."

They two fatasses wiped their greasy fingers on their robes and sat by Draco to watch daddy keem.

"WHAT IS UP DRAMAALERT NATION, I'M YOUR HOST KILLER KEEMSTAR, LET'S RIOOGHT INTO THE NEWWWSS! First up on today's DramaAlert is yet another, tragic school shooting. The shooter killed all the kids, which is above 1,000 students. They killed every single kid, but one. We have the survivor on here today. Take it over Bem."

The three spit out their chicken and watched as Bem started speaking

. "You see, my body is so big and black it was able to resist those tiny bullets, I'm bulletproof basically. Don't ya just love being black? Anyways I know who the school shooter is, Draco Lucius Malfoy. I'm coming for you little white skinny ass cracker. And when I find you, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you and torture you for months, and then kill you. I'm coming for you Draco. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will get you boy."


	2. The Squeakquel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is read in audiobook form, just click the link, thx :)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0J-R4JYcsc

**Author's Note:**

> the end? comment if you want a sequel


End file.
